


If We Meet Again

by Aine_Black18



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rare Pairings, Slightly OOC Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Touch-Starved Vault-Tec Representative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aine_Black18/pseuds/Aine_Black18
Summary: Being without a soulmate entailed two things. Your eyes only saw the colors that were the same as your soulmates. And the mark that everyone was born with, your soulmark, would match your soulmates. If you were ever to meet them, their first words to you would cause your world to fill with colors. The soulmark you bear would move, as if reaching out for them, to meet your soulmates mark with touch. From the moment he turned 11, when he began to see the color green and felt the burn of his soulmark coming in, he had searched for his soulmate silently in almost everyone. Always searching for that same peculiar dark, almost black, green. He found it was rare to find that color on anything. He had seen it once at a school formal. One of his classmates had worn a dress the exact color of his soulmates eyes. The color was absolutely brilliant. The man looked up at him and the shaky smile on his face fell as their eyes met. Those beautiful, forest green eyes. Jameson’s heart skipped at the possibility of this being his soulmate. But as soon as he found him, a blast just as easily took him away.**Rating subject to change**
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Vault-Tec Representative, Sole Survivor/Vault-Tec Representative
Kudos: 1





	If We Meet Again

“Proper measures are being taken to prepare for the impending nuclear war. Our field reporter, Tim Johnson, will be with us in a moment to discuss the current political skirmish raging between the People's Republic of China, the Soviet Union, and our own United States--”

The persistent knocking at the door drew his attention from the apathetic droning of the news anchor. He could hear Codsworth attempting to settle a wailing Shaun, to no avail.

“Mum, Master Shaun does not seem to be responding to any of my calming menustrations. I believe he is in need of the “parental bonding”, if you will.” Nora smiled softly before standing from the couch to soothe the crying child. The knocking came again and she sighed.

“Jameson, honey, could you grab the door? It’s probably that salesman. He’s been here almost every day, trying to get in touch with you. Something about a vault.” She turned and continued down the hall. Jameson could hear her cooing at little Shaun, quickly soothing his loud cries. Scrubbing a hand down his face, he stood with a grunt. He plastered on a happy face. His relationship with Nora was slowly falling by the wayside. The war, an aspect that could have brought them together, only proved to drive a wedge between them. The constant anxiety that comes with the threat of a nuclear war was wearing on him.

He was thinking more frequently about the fact that he and Nora were not soulmates. He knew that there were thousands of couples that had successful relationships with someone who wasn’t their soulmate. He knew that they could work. He had fallen in love with her after all. But they were young when they married. They were naive. The more he saw of that dark green, the less he thought of his wife. It was making him bitter and he finally realized it. He was falling out of love with Nora.

They had talked about the possibility of finding their soulmates before. He and Nora had agreed that there would be no hard feelings. They would still share their life with Shaun, but if it came to be with others involved, so be it. He highly doubted that would ever occur. Jameson was almost 30 now and he had a life with Nora. Socializing with new people was not one of his top priorities anymore and that lessened his chances drastically. 

Being without a soulmate entailed two things. Your eyes only saw the colors that were the same as your soulmates. And the mark that everyone was born with, your soulmark, would match your soulmates. If you were ever to meet them, their first words to you would cause your world to fill with colors. The soulmark you bear would move, as if reaching out for them, to meet your soulmates mark with touch. From the moment he turned 11, when he began to see the color green and felt the burn of his soulmark coming in, he had searched for his soulmate silently in almost everyone. Always trying to get a glimpse of a soulmark. Always searching for that same peculiar dark, almost black, green. He found it was rare to find that color on anything. He had seen it once at a school formal. One of his classmates had worn a dress the exact color of his soulmates eyes. The color was absolutely brilliant. 

His silent searching went on for 9 years before he started to give up. He graduated and watched his friends find their soulmates. He and Nora had gotten together early in his college years. Her eyes weren’t green. His soulmark never moved to meet hers, they weren’t even similar in shape. But he had fallen for her personality. She was one of the kindest people he had ever met. So caring, always trying to help everyone. He liked that about her. He decided to give up his search.

It was hard now, thinking back to how in love with her he was, despite them not being soulmates. But being without your soulmate will always leave a slight ache in your heart. He knew that it was only a matter of time before they completely fell apart. They would likely stay together, for Shaun’s sake, but all love for each other would be lost by the time his son was 5. For now, he would continue acting as if nothing was wrong. Outsiders would see a happy family, and Shaun would grow up in a good home. Shaun’s happiness mattered more than his own. That meant answering the door with no complaint. 

The knocking had stopped, and he wondered if whoever had been out there had left. There was no harm in checking though. Pulling the door open, a man was standing on his doorstep. His back was facing him and he was flipping through the papers on his clipboard. Jameson’s eyes roamed over the shorter male. His hair was dark and a hat sat atop his head. He was wearing a trench coat and the clipboard in his hand bore a company symbol. Vault Tec. With an inward roll of his eyes, he cleared his throat. The man jolted, almost dropping his papers. The wince that left him was that out of guilt. He hadn’t meant to startle the man. Just draw attention to the fact that he had opened the door. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Can I help you?” The man looked up at him and the shaky smile on his face fell as their eyes met. Those beautiful, forest green eyes. Jameson’s heart skipped at the possibility of this being his soulmate, but he kept quiet. Although it was a rare shade, there was a small chance that this man was just as unique as his soulmate. The confirming factor would be their soulmarks moving as close as possible to one another. The man cleared his throat and glanced back at his papers again.

“E-Ehem, u-um, good-good morning, sir. Vault Te-Tec calling.” His soft voice was trembling as he spoke. Jameson sucked in a breath as everything burst with color. He could see how blue the sky was, the pink flowers in the flowerbed beneath their window. The bright yellow trench coat his soulmate--he found his soulmate!-- was wearing. Finally back up to those dark eyes. He was staring, he knew it. It was impossible to look away. 

“Sir, a-are you alright? S-Sir,” that soft voice reached his ears again. Snapping out of his trance, he took in the state the man in front of him was in. He was quaking on the doorstep, those eyes full of hope and happiness, but also fear. Fear of being rejected. Living without your soulmate was easy, even with a little heartache. Being rejected after meeting your soulmate was torture. The rejected party almost always went insane. After they had finally been taken down by their madness, then went the other. It was understandable for someone to worry, especially in this case. He had been around multiple times already without Jameson being there. He knew Jameson was married. But Jameson would never reject his soulmate, no matter the situation.

“I’m fine, good morning,” He paused. His gaze lifted up to the sky again before falling back down, “Just look at that sky. Beautiful day, isn’t it?” The representative looked like he was about to cry and he nodded, smiling. 

“Sure i-is. Sorry for interrupting your morning, sir, b-but this is a matter of utmost urgency, I assure you. I’ve been trying to reach you for days.” Jameson’s brows furrowed and he pushed off the doorframe. ‘Might as well let him inside. He’s been standing outside for almost half an hour,’ he thought. He stepped back to let the man inside. His eyes widened as the man jumped forward, hand out as if to catch the door from slamming in his face. Jameson sweeps a hand back at the den.

“Would you like to come in? The couch is a lot more comfortable than standing out on the doorstep. I have a couple questions.” He smiled softly at the blushing man and let him in when he nodded in agreement. They moved into the den, Jameson sitting in the armchair, leaving the couch for the representative. 

“I-I apologize for being so jumpy. Usually people don’t even let me explain what I’m there for, let alone invite me in. This shouldn’t take up much of your time, I assure you. I understand that you have other responsibilities and with time being such a, u-um, precious...commodity,” he chuckles nervously, unable to meet Jameson’s eyes, “But! I digress. My name is Martin Nordhagen. I am here to inform you that, thanks to your family’s service to our great country, you have been pre-selected for entrance into the local vault, Vault 111!” Martin fidgeted a little under Jameson’s gaze. ‘Is he going to acknowledge the fact that we’re soulmates? Does he even care?’ That thought almost brought tears to his eyes again. He was so afraid of being rejected--

“--Martin. You alright? You spaced out for a minute there.” He blushed again.

“I’m fine, sir, I--,” Jameson held up a hand. There was no way his soulmate was continuing to call him sir.

“Jameson,” he extended the hand to Martin, grinning softly at the man staring wide eyed at his hand, “Call me Jameson. None of this “sir” business.” He bent to place a kiss on his knuckles, delighting in the small choked gasp he heard come from Martin’s lips. The red haired man retracted his hand and leaned back against the chair. The blush on the brunette man’s face had grown darker and it was quite endearing. The red ran all the way up to his ears. His eyes roamed down further and he saw that the blush disappeared beneath his shirt. He began to wonder just how far down it went.

“Dear, did you even answer the door?” The dainty voice came from down the hallway and the woman it belonged to quickly came into view. She cradled Shaun to her chest. He was asleep, his paci hanging from his small mouth. Jameson looked away, back to the television. That damn news anchor was still slowly going on about the war. Always about the war. He shook his head. Taking the chance to look back at Martin, he saw that he had sunk back against the couch when Nora had appeared. No doubt believing that he would be rejected now that his soulmate’s wife was there. That same fear was back in his eyes. He watched Martin stand, plucking his hat off. 

“Good afternoon, ma’am. Martin Nordhagen, a Vault Tec representative. Just clearing up some information for your space in Vault 111.” She smiled and laid a small hand on Jameson’s shoulder. Her smile fell just as quickly when she felt the tension return under her palm. She had noticed the gap growing between them, she wasn’t that naive. As much as she hated to say it, she felt the same as her husband. 

They had jumped into their relationship too quickly. Relying too much on the physical love they were feeling and not enough on what they were actually feeling emotionally and psychologically. Yes, Nora loved Jameson. But it wasn’t the love they needed to have a long, happy married. If they had paid any attention to the arguments they had near the beginning of their relationship, they would have known all they needed to know about their real feelings for each other. Then Jameson was drafted and deported, leaving Nora by herself for 5 years, with only a limited amount of phone calls and holidays allowing them to see and hear one another. 

Nora retracted her hand slowly, disguising her discomfort with tucking the swaddle a little tighter around Shaun. She looked back up at Martin. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and she wondered if Jameson had decided to be a jerk to him, too.

“Oh, that’s just wonderful. “A future underground”, right?” She smiled warmly at him, hoping to make him a little more comfortable. It only seemed to make it worse, his eyes looking away when he nodded. Nate stood in front of her and lightly grabbed her arm. He was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

“Nora, can I speak to you for a minute. We won’t be long, Martin, just sit tight and we’ll address the Vault business in a moment.” She nodded and they headed down the hall to Shaun’s room. Closing the door, Jameson turned to Nora. He wrung his hands, trying to think up a way to start this conversation. Nora was his wife, yes, but Martin was his soulmate. He would not sit idle while Martin sat uncomfortably on the couch. Crippled by the fear that he would be rejected and thrown out onto the street like trash. 

“What’s this about, Jameson? Is everything alright?” Nora spoke before he could get the chance. He looked up with a short nod. She placed Shaun into his crib before turning her attention back on her husband. Clearing his throat, his mouth opened to let the words out but they wouldn’t come. This was proving to be harder than he thought. He kept thinking about their life, all the memories they shared, the good and the bad. But he knew he was going to have to tell her. He wanted to pursue the relationship with Martin that he was meant to, despite only just meeting him. This was what he had been waiting on his whole life.

“Nora, do remember when we talked about the possibility of us meeting our soulmates? That we wouldn’t let there be any hard feelings and we would continue to give Shaun the best life, even if it is a little different? Even if one of us or both have found our other half?” Her shaky exhale made him flinch a little guiltily but he kept going when she nodded.

“He’s my soulmate. I’m-I’m seeing colors, Nora. The sky, it’s so beautiful, so blue. Shaun’s blanket is blue as well. I-It’s so amazing.” He saw her shoulders shutter and looked away again. He knew he was hurting her.

“Nora, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while but never knew when would be the right time. I feel like we’re drifting apart. Our relationship is just getting more and more strained as time goes on. But Nora, look at me, please. I swear, I will not abandon you and Shaun. This is not me telling you that I’m running away and never coming back.” Stepping closer to Nora, lightly touched her shoulder, silently asking permission to come closer. She spun around, her face wet with tears and...a smile? Her happy chuff of laughter startled him.

“You...You’re not mad?” 

“Of course not, you dork. I feel the same way, we had only a matter of time before we either destroyed what little relationship we have left with some sort of fight or we would have just ended it. I’m so happy for you, Jameson. You found your soulmate! That’s great!” She hugged him tight, feeling him sag into her with a sigh of relief. He was so glad he had such a kind hearted and understanding woman as his wife. Pushing him back up, she sniffled and grinned up at him. 

“We’ve kept him waiting long enough. He looked like he was going to burst into tears when we left him. We’ll talk more about what we’re going to do later, okay?” And with that, she shoved him out of the nursery. The door slammed shut behind him. He heard a small yelp from the den and couldn’t help the small smile that lit up his face. Finally, he would be able to have a life with his soulmate. That smile slowly fell as he watched Martin jump to his feet, hat already on his head. His eyes were glassy, unshed tears gleaming back at him.

“I-I’ll just be leaving now, gotta get your information back to Vault Tec (‘ _and cry myself to sleep at the thought of ruining your relationship’_ ). My apologies for interrupting your day ( _your life_ ). Your name will be on the l-list, I assure you. I’m so sorry for possibly (‘ _definitely’_ ) coming between you and your... your w-wife--” Hearing the heavy (‘ _angry_ ,’ his mind supplied) footsteps in the hallway had spurred him into action. He was frantically gathering his clipboard and pen from the coffee table, realizing he hadn’t gathered a single bit of information from the man. No matter, he would make sure their names were on that list, it was the least he could do for the trouble he had caused just setting foot in their home. The rambling came with the nerves. The anxiety from finally realizing he actually had a soulmate, only to find out he was married. And now he had made the wife of said soulmate angry.

He couldn’t bear to look up at Jameson as he ran for the door. No noise had left the child’s room while they talked, but the slamming of the door told him all he needed to know about what the conversation entailed. He needed to get out of the house, fast. His presence had caused enough issues. If the man or woman of the house ended up getting...violent, with either him or each other, he had nothing to defend himself with. Jameson was a very large man. He could easily take Martin out in one move. His hand reached for the handle, but Jameson grabbed his wrist, pulling him around to face him. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting silently for the yelling, the bloom of heat across his cheek from the man’s fist. But neither ever came. The hand released his wrist and he let out a shaky breath. A singular tear slipped from his eye. 

“I-I’m sorry, please, don’t hurt me, I won’t bother you or your family again, I p-p-promise, just let me leave and I’ll be out of your hair.” He was met with silence once more and decided to crack an eye open. He was shocked, to say the least. Jameson was standing before him, a hand clasped over his mouth and a look of pain in his eyes. ‘ _You caused this, you good-for-nothing homewrecker. You did,’_ the voice in the back of his mind sneered, playing on one of his biggest insecurities, his fear of not being good enough for his mate. Just as he was about to turn to the door again, large arms wrapped around him. He was pulled to Jameson’s strong chest, and the dam holding back his tears broke. Slow tears fell down his face and he looked up. 

“I’m not letting you go, Martin. I finally have a chance to live the rest of my life with my soulmate and I’m not allowing that to slip away. I’m not allowing **you** to slip away. I’m not angry and neither is Nora. The opposite actually. So don’t you dare think for one second that either of us would lay a single vengeful finger on you.” Jameson was looking down on him with stern, loving eyes. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on Martin’s trembling lips. He pulled away and gazed down into those glassy eyes, smiling softly.

“Now, about that information. You most certainly did not get any information from me. How about we take a seat and try again, hm?” Martin just nodded silently and let himself be led to the couch. Jameson sat next to him this time, their thighs touching with how close he had placed himself. 

“A-Alrighty, w-well,” he lifted his clipboard back up and clicked his pen, “as I said before, you and your family have been selected for entrance into Vault 111. Now, you are already cleared for entrance, so we won’t have to worry about that, I just need to verify some of the information we have. I-If it’s alright with you, I’m just going to read out y-your information and you can let me know if anything is incorrect.” Jameson nodded and motioned for him to proceed.

“Name, Jameson Kane; age, 29; SPECIAL ranking, 5-4-4-4-5-4-2. Is the information I just stated correct, J-Jameson?” His stammer continued to show only slightly in his speech and Jameson gripped his hand, a thumb stroking up and down the back. The inky black soulmark that once sat still on his shoulder was now on his hand, joined with Jameson's own mark. It was a calming gesture, but didn’t fail to bring a blush to his cheeks.

“You bet, Mr. Vault Tec Rep Martin. Anything else you need from me, any...special assistance, perhaps?” Martin let out a small _eep_ when Jameson leaned in closer, a hand falling on his cheek. Nora had yet to reappear but he could hear her still, cooing loudly at little Shaun. 

“J-James, w-we can’t do anything, n-not h-here or now. Though she-she’s happy for you--I mean, us, she is still your wife and it would be disrespectful of me to do anything...uncouth, o-on her cou-couch. You understand, right?” Jameson sighed and pecked him on the lips once. He respected his adorable mates wishes, though, and leaned back against the seat. Martin stood, clipboard, pen and hat in hand. 

“Now, I must be o-off. I’ve got to get your information to the Vault. M-Maybe we can meet again later, go o-out to dinner. If that’s alright with you?” This elicited yet another smile from Jameson, this instance being the most he had smiled in a while. He stood with the man, pulling him into his chest once more and sighed as he nuzzled into his chest. Martin was significantly shorter than the muscular redhead. The top of his head barely reached his chin. With a kiss to his head, he pulled away and walked with him to the door, barely hearing the tv droning still in the background.

“Yes, dinner sounds great, hun. Does 7 at the Drumlin Diner sound good fo--”

“--That’s, um, confirmed reports, I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. U-Um, all citizens participating in the Vault program must report to their assigned vault’s immediately...My God…” The news station abruptly cut out, leaving only the “Please Stand By” screen glaring back at them. 

“Oh God...Oh God, we-we have to get to the vault. Jameson, get Nora and Shaun, we must get to the vault, now!” Jameson jumped into action, running to Shaun’s room. 

“Nora! Nora, get Shaun, we have to go, let’s go, hurry,” He grabbed her arm, pulling her roughly through the house. A siren went off, loud and bloodcurdling, warning them of their demise if they didn’t get out of there. As soon as they rounded the corner, Martin grabbed his hand, pulling them out the door. They ran to the small creek behind the row of houses, crossing the bridge and heading up the hill to the vault. Spotting the clearance gate, Martin pulled the family past everyone and bound straight up to the power armored soldiers guarding the entrance. They held large miniguns in their hands, occasionally raising them at the citizens as they yelled for order. 

“Everyone back up, only those with Vault 111 clearance allowed. Those of you with clearance, line up behind this gentleman in the yellow coat. Name, sir?”

“M-Martin N-Nordhagen, I work for Vault Tec. I have three citizens who are on the list, Nora, Shaun, and Jameson Kane, along with myself. I actually have some of their information right here.” He held the clipboard out to the guard, who grabbed the papers, skimming the page. Then, he looked down the clearance list.

“Alright, you three step up. You’re clear to enter. As for you, sir, you are not on the list. I’m going to need you to step back and allow these people through to their vault.” He froze, staring slack jawed at the armored man and ice cold fear ran down his spine. Jameson spluttered in outrage behind him. 

“Excuse me, he IS Vault Tec, he has to be on that list.” The bigger man pushed closer to the guard. A minigun was raised at him as it whirred to life, stopping him in his tracks. Nora grabbed his arm just as Martin grabbed his hand with a whimper. 

“Not. On. The. List. Now, if you want to live, I suggest you shape up and head into the base. Otherwise, you can stay out here and die with those not on the list. Next person on the list to the gate!” The small hand gripping his slipped away and he whirled around, watching Martin retreating down the hill, screaming about reporting them all. 

“Martin, wait!” He chased after him. Grabbing his arm, he jerked him around to face him, pain clear on his face. He had just met his soulmate and he was about to lose him all in the same day.

“I-It’s okay, James. I-I’ll b-be alright. I’m g-glad I f-finally g-got the meet you. My soulmate. If we meet again,” he stammered out, reaching up to pull Jameson down into a deep kiss. Tears fell from his eyes again, and he pulled away, racing back towards the town. He could hear Jameson yelling his name as Nora dragged him back up to the vault, but he just kept running. As long as they were safe, that’s all that mattered. 

A low whistle could be heard through the trees, before the bomb finally touched ground. The small group of vault-bound citizens stood on the Vault 111 elevator platform, waiting to be lowered to their new life. They watched the mushroom cloud form, silently to them as the only thing they could hear was ringing. As the blast razed anything in its path for miles, the wind was forced their way. The blast wind was moving towards them swiftly. Perhaps a little too swiftly. 

Jameson could see his neighbors screaming silently, seeing their lives flash before their eyes. All he could do was pray that they would lower the elevator in time as he turned to clutch Nora and Shaun to his chest. Just as the wind hit the edge of Sanctuary Hills, the elevator lurched downwards. They had just cleared the ground level when the hot, radioactive air flew over them. They could feel the heat from the blast carried on the wind but it wasn’t as lethal as it would have been, had the elevator not begun moving when it had. 

His hearing was coming back and as they continued their descent, he could hear the pained screams of those not on the list. Their cries of agony as they were practically boiled alive by the heat. Jameson tried to keep his emotions in check, tried not to wonder which of those screams were his soulmates. An arm wrapped around him, held him close and he felt the tears streaming down his wife’s face. Shaun was screaming into her chest. 

Nora could feel the anguish flowing off of her husband. She knew she could never truly understand what he was going through, losing his soulmate practically the same moment they had met. No feelings would be lost if her soulmate happened to pass in the downfall of their nation, as she hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting them. Yet, with Jameson, even if Martin somehow made it to a safe area and lived through the ordeal, they would likely never meet again. Both were bound to a life without one another. That slow descent into madness as their minds and bodies continued to call for the other, an eternal, unquenchable craving.

The elevator finally reached its destination and Jameson could see the guard standing just outside the metal grating surrounding the machine. 

“Alrighty folks, no need to worry now, you are completely safe here! Everyone head up the stairs, in an orderly fashion, if you please. The vault technicians just inside will assist you in getting settled into your new home. A better future. Underground!” The group stood still for only a moment before the first neighbor stepped towards the stairs. Jameson stood back with Nora and waited for the last person to step down before moving. 

“Up the stairs and through the door there!”

The next few minutes were a blur. A monotonous voice spoke over the loudspeaker, welcoming them to their new home yet again and he was handed a blue and yellow suit to change into. Those damn lab coats herded them this way and that before a doctor stepped out from the hall.

“You guys are gonna love this place. This is one of Vault-Tec’s most state-of-the-art facilities. I mean, sure, the others are great and all. But Vault 111. If you’ll just follow me, please.” He got a good look around as he followed. More people were headed into a large room, filled with pods with seats in them. The more he looked, the more confused it made him. The doctor pointed to a smaller bay, similar to the larger one he just saw, but with a fewer number of pods. 

“If everyone will step up to a pod and change into your vault suits, please. We’ve just got to go through a few short medical procedures and you’ll be all set.” The pod he stepped into was oddly chilly, but he had no choice but to do as he was told. He could see Nora and Shaun in the machine across from him as the door lowered. 

“This pod is just going to decontaminate you and get you used to being this far underground before we head deeper into the vault. Just sit tight, relax. It’ll all be fine.” As the machine whirred to life, more of that cold air poured into the space. Panic quickly set in and he grabbed around the edge of the door, trying to find some kind of emergency latch, but it was all in vain. As his consciousness slowly slipped away, all he could think of was Nora, his baby Shaun, and Martin, the soulmate he lost too soon.


End file.
